elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Maddox Hurd
Maddox Hurd is the owner and CEO of the technology company Herculean Machines.GalNet: Computer Firms Promote New Designs Timeline 03 JAN 3305 *An initiative run by Herculean Machines, manufacturer of Duradrive personal computers, has now concluded. Multiple shipments of consumer technology, hardware diagnostic sensors and computer components were delivered to the Blatrimpe system, which will be used to fulfil a large order from the Federal Navy. Maddox Hurd, the company's CEO, made this statement: "Once again, I offer my thanks to the galactic community for its support. We're very pleased to become a supplier to the Federal Navy, and we hope that the Duradrive remains in production for a long, long time." Pilots who took part in the initiative can now collect their rewards from Boltzmann Hub in the Blatrimpe system.GalNet: Herculean Machines Initiative Concludes 27 DEC 3304 *The Federal Navy has requested a large shipment of Duradrive personal computers from manufacturer Herculean Machines. Maddox Hurd, the company's CEO, made this announcement: "It's a testament to the Duradrive's reliability that the Federal Navy wants to make it standard issue, and we are proud to supply them. Fulfilling this order on time requires additional materials, however, so we urgently need deliveries of consumer technology, hardware diagnostic sensors and computer components to Boltzmann Hub in the Blatrimpe system. The campaign is being coordinated by our partner, the Blatrimpe Allied Co Commodities, which has placed a kill order on all wanted ships to keep traders safe. I haven't ruled out the possibility that our rivals might recruit agitators to disrupt this operation – who knows what Scorpio DeVorrow is up to these days?" The initiative begins on the 27th of December 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately.GalNet: Herculean Machines Initiative 12 OCT 3304 *Technology company Herculean Machines began mass production of its new device, the Duradrive personal computer. Following the successful performance of its prototype at the Rackham Ultratech Expo, the company received corporate funding from a range of sources, including Rackham Capital Investments. Maddox Hurd, CEO of Herculean Machines, told the media: "As I've said before, what people want is a reliable tool that is tough enough to handle anything. I'd like to once again thank the galactic community for providing the commodities that made our success possible." There was no comment from rival CEO Scorpio DeVorrow.GalNet: Duradrive Enters Production 05 OCT 3304 *Harlow Nassry reported on the Rackham Ultratech Expo for the Federal Times: "All eyes were on Herculean Machines and Supratech, whose competing designs for personal computers have created a real buzz. Following lavish presentations from rival CEOs Maddox Hurd and Scorpio DeVorrow, prototypes of the Duradrive and Torc were given to attendees. Unfortunately for Supratech, the Torc's holographic systems did not work as planned. Most users were surrounded by an incomprehensible aura of colours and images that, in some cases, brought on nausea. The Duradrive, by contrast, functioned perfectly. The highlight of the expo came when Zachary Rackham tested a Duradrive by jumping on it, before using it to contact his chief accountant and authorise preliminary funding for the device. He told the crowd, 'I could have done with one of these back in my spacefaring days!' It's clear that the support given to Herculean Machines by the galactic community has allowed them to deliver a superior product – one we can expect to see on the market soon."GalNet: Herculean Machines Dominates Expo 28 SEP 3304 * Technology journalist Harlow Nassry commented that both Supratech and Herculean Machines had resumed development and would be able to produce functional prototypes in time for the Rackham Ultratech Expo, but the amount of commodities each company received in their campaigns could be the deciding factor in their commercial success.GalNet: Computer Companies Resume Development 27 SEP 3304 * The competing campaigns from technology companies Supratech and Herculean Machines have come to an end. Huge quantities of technological components were contributed to the initiatives, which will be used to support the manufacture of new personal computers. Maddox Hurd, CEO of Herculean Machines, had this to say: "We've received an awe-inspiring response, proving that pilots everywhere want technology that can stand the test of time."GalNet: Commodities Appeal Concludes 20 SEP 3304 * Supratech and Herculean Machines launched competing campaigns for commodities to support the release of their personal computer designs. Herculean Machines' campaign was hosted at Cowper Dock, Anima. Herculean Machines owner Maddox Hurd stated, "The Duradrive cannot be rivalled for power or customisability. What people need in this challenging age is a robust product, not some ephemeral toy that malfunctions when exposed to a stiff breeze."GalNet: Appeal for Computing Commodities 14 SEP 3304 * An anonymous source revealed that Maddox Hurd was previously investigated by the Federal Security Service for accepting financial contributions from individuals connected to organised-crime networks, such as the Red Family. While Hurd did not technically break the law, the FSS kept him under observation. In the wake of this news, a number of Herculean Machines' corporate investors withdrew their support. Maddox Hurd told the media: "This is a smear campaign, and those underhanded snakes at Supratech are behind it!" Scorpio DeVorrow, CEO of rival company Supratech, declined to comment, but Harlow Nassry, technology journalist at the Federal Times, observed: "With Herculean Machines losing investment and Supratech's facility destroyed, both companies are in a compromised position. Unless they can drum up additional support, neither will be able to unveil their new designs at the Rackham Ultratech Expo in October."GalNet: Investors Abandon Herculean Machines 07 SEP 3304 * After a fire destroyed Supratech's main manufacturing facility and irreparably damaged dozens of prototype Torc units, Maddox Hurd of Herculean Machines commented: "I'm glad to hear that everyone made it out okay. But I have to say, if Supratech's facilities are that poorly designed, I’d hate to imagine what their products are like."GalNet: Fire Destroys Supratech Facility 31 AUG 3304 * Maddox Hurd, owner of Herculean Machines, has publicly dismissed the efforts of rival company Supratech. Both companies are currently developing new computer designs. Hurd referred directly to Supratech's forthcoming product, the Torc, while addressing the media: "There's a reason Herculean has never explored the concept of wearable devices – it’s a ridiculous idea! I bet a million credits that those fragile gizmos will break, or their holograms will start glitching, the moment you turn them on. If you want a reliable piece of tech, you need the Duradrive. Believe me, our device will keep on working whatever you throw at it... and even if you throw it." Prototypes for both the Torc and the Duradrive will be unveiled at the Rackham Ultratech Expo on Wednesday the 3rd of October.GalNet: Computer Designers' Rivalry Escalates 24 AUG 3304 * Maddox Hurd, owner of Herculean Machines, made a press statement: "Fancy holograms might look pretty, but what matters is being able to withstand whatever life throws at you. The Duradrive is designed for those who work hard and expect their tools to stand up to the challenge. However tough you think you are, the Duradrive is tougher." References Category:Characters